He Did
by ChocoTaco
Summary: A glimpse into Claire's past and a look into Charlie and Claire's very near future together.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, yes, I know. I'm a terrible person. I'm such an irresponsible authorette. I've begun many a fic and then abandoned it and left it to die. I am ashamed. I suck.

Blame it on my short attention span.

So, I have decided that perhaps the best thing for my is to write a bunch of one-shots or two-chapter-ficlets.

I have so far written 4 fics involving my favorite ship of all time, Charlie/Claire. This is one of my favorites (I'm also quite fond of Changed), and it's' my most recent one. I just love writing short stories in a repetitive, almost poetic form that has one uniting phrase, which is what I did with this one.

Hope you like it! Review and I shall love you forever.

Peace, man, peace.

Kaci

* * *

No one had ever been there for Claire. 

Not one person.

She had known she was on her own since the moment she turned eight on a dim and damp October morning in 1989, alone in her pajamas on the fog laced back porch. She was grateful for the smoke filling her small, earthy kitchen, because she knew that for once it wasn't from her father's drugs. She remembered holding her ratty old teddy closely to her as the burning organic cake in the oven went neglected, just like the child it was meant for. Her mother was holed up in the bedroom, consumed by self-pity. Just like last year.

Claire had always wanted some one to take care of her, but she knew that no one ever did.

She had known since the night in her rundown apartment, alone and orphaned at nineteen in a town far away from the craphole she had grown up in. The sleek metal railing of the balcony was ice cold against her back as she contemplated whether or not she should jump to escape things. She took a breath and turned away, saving her death for another night when she needed it more.

Claire knew what she was up against.

She had known since that dry, empty night after Thomas left. She had thought she had found someone to love her, finally someone who wouldn't abandon her. She was wrong. She didn't know what to do. All that was left was this little soul inside of her that would soon become a reality. She wasn't ready for any of this. The warmth on the air clashed bitterly with the cold she felt inside. What was there for her now?

Claire had always tried to put on a brave face and be happy despite her life, but she knew it was in vain.

She had known since that horrible sinking feeling the first night on the island. She was lost to the world, a mere casualty in the news. She had been stripped of everything she had once held on to, perhaps ever her faith. She told herself that there was hope, but she wasn't sure if she really believed that. It was so hard to see the light in this darkness.

But then there came something she didn't know…

A person.

A man, to be precise. An adorably scruffy has-been in a body so small it was hard to see where he kept all the passion that he displayed in his every action. She didn't know what to expect with him. He was a breath of fresh air. Someone genuine and sincere.

Charlie.

He was something else. He was funny and sweet and charming and… God, she could go on for hours. The way his rough, guitar-worn fingertips felt on her skin when he touched her. The way his eyes lit up when saw her. The way he grinned down at Aaron when he held him. The way his face looked when he was making a joke – always with a twinkle.

There was just something different about him. She thought and she thought, tried to comprehend why the feeling he instilled in her was so dramatically and wonderfully different from anything she had ever felt before. After much mental deliberation, she thought she had put her finger on why.

No one had ever shown her what it was like to be truly loved.

He did.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh! Oh! I have finished a fic! Look at me and my baaad self!

Ahem.

Sorry about that...

Proceed!

* * *

Charlie had been aching to kiss Claire for so long.

He wanted to kiss her that first moment his eyes found that beautiful face of hers on their first night on the island. He remembered when she caught his eye, sitting alone on a piece of wreckage. A wild, thrilling feeling rushed through him, like that first hit of drugs multiplied by thousands. Somewhere in the madness he found a little voice practically screaming, "Kiss her! Kiss her!" He hadn't the vaguest idea where that unexpected urge came from. He thought passively that perhaps the drugs were beginning to get to him. He wanted to kiss her, but he didn't.

He wanted to kiss her that afternoon she fainted as he sat watching over her sleeping form. Looking down upon her sweet, fair face, so peaceful but helpless, he could barely breathe. The way her full lips curved into a soft half-smile as she slept filled him with the overwhelming urge to meet them with his own. Again, he didn't know why he wanted this. But this time it felt so very right. He wanted to kiss her, but he didn't.

He wanted to kiss her that day he brought her the imaginary peanut butter. The way she smiled when she saw him, the joy behind her eyes was immensely gratifying. He couldn't imagine any better high than seeing her happy because of him. He knew that from that moment on, he would stop at nothing to feel the way he did when he made her smile. She was like his new drug of choice – but this time everything was different. The aftermath was love instead of pain. He wanted to kiss her, but he didn't.

He wanted to kiss her that moment in the jungle just before they got kidnapped. The moment he realized he was in love with her. The look on her face as she felt the baby kick. The feel of her hand on his as she let him feel as well. He had singled that one instance out in his head as the moment he knew he loved her – it was undeniable. He wanted to kiss her, but he didn't.

He wanted to kiss her that day Danielle took baby Aaron away. He wanted to hold her and kiss her and tell her everything would be all right. He wanted to comfort her and let her cry on his shoulder. He wanted to kiss her, but he didn't.

He wanted to kiss her now. Now as they sat alone on the shore, letting the tide wash up over their feet. They sat in a sweet and loving silence, content in knowing that Aaron was safe and with Sun. The warm presence of Claire next to him made Charlie feel that same amazing, familiar feeling.

But as he sat there wanting to kiss her, something happened.

He did.


End file.
